Pride
by TJRemi
Summary: My take on the end of IAU and the Asian F spoiler still including the reactions of both Kurt and Blaine to Artie's words "Would you mind reading for Tony?"


"Would you mind reading for Tony?"

Blaine froze, a million replies rushing through his mind at once. He wanted the part, that much was true, but to take it from Kurt? That look that Kurt have given him in the choir room; disappointed, hopeful, dismissive. His words echoed through Blaine's mind clear as the first time he'd heard them. "You'd be the perfect Tony." Blaine wanted to kick himself. Deep down, as much as he hadn't wanted to admit it to himself, he had known it would come to this. He had chosen a Tony song, what else had he expected?

"I'm sorry," he said quietly. "I'm sorry, but I can't." He glanced up at the disappointed faces of the directors; their eyes still shining from the emotion brought forth by the audition, and walked off.

* * *

><p>Kurt couldn't stay to see what Blaine would do. Striding out of the alcove he fell against a wall, slumping to the ground, pinching his nose between thumb and forefinger. He felt as though his heart was breaking. Breathing heavily, he clutched desperately at his heart in an attempt to stem the sudden explosion of emotions that was thrusting it's way up to his throat.<p>

Still buzzing from his toes to the top of his head from hearing Blaine perform he tried desperately to stem the guilt churning in his stomach, the sudden ache in his chest and the burning in his eyes. What the hell was wrong with him? He felt like the most selfish boyfriend in the world, insensitive, heartless. And then there was Blaine. Kind, generous, forever sacrificing himself, his own dreams, facing his own fears to make Kurt happy. God, he had to do _something._

* * *

><p>The first place Blaine went was to the choir room. He had to find Kurt. His emotions were suddenly roaring in his ears. He couldn't think. He couldn't breath. Where was Kurt? He had to find Kurt!<p>

Bursting into the empty choir room, he collapsed onto a chair, heart hammering in his chest. Running his hands over his face in frustration he gritted his teeth. _Fuck. What the hell was wrong with him? _In desperation he ran his hands through his hair. He wanted to scream. He wanted to cry. He wanted to fucking _kick _something. And yet, as he was leaping up as though about to tear apart the choir room, his phone sung out from his pocket.

Pulling it out with fumbling fingers, he read the message that the screen offered.

_Meet me at the stairs. - K_

And without a second though, Blaine abandoned the choir room at a run.

* * *

><p>Kurt was sitting on the steps, leaning his head into his hand. His other arm slumped towards the ground, a bouquet hanging limply from his fingers. He had come to some sort a decision, at least. He had slowly sorted through each of his emotions and had finally come to the one conclusion: he loved Blaine. He loved him desperately. And, he had realised whilst sitting in the shadows pitying himself, the one thing that made him happier than performing did was Blaine, and seeing Blaine be happy.<p>

So, it was with that general sentiment that Kurt had driven desperately to buy the flowers and was now waiting, half filled with dread at the coming conversation (which he knew would involve swallowing his pride, something he had never been good at) and half filled with an immense sense of pride and affection for his boyfriend.

* * *

><p>Blaine threw open a door to outside and saw Kurt sitting at the steps like a bright sunshine of colour that contrasted greatly with the dismal grey of the school. Unnoticed by the other boy, he backed his way into the building again, leaning against the door as he slowed his breath. "<em>Be still my heart.<em>" he whispered to himself, clutching at his chest, inside of which his heart had yet to slow. Swallowing deeply, he strode out into the yard again only to be greeted by his boyfriend's beaming smile.

"Hey, you." Kurt smiled warmly up at Blaine. He realised at once that his worries had been moot point. Suddenly, looking at that face, it wasn't difficult for Kurt to swallow his pride. Instead, his pride was up inside his chest, filling him entirely. That boy, there? That was his boyfriend. And God, was he incredible.

"Hey yourself," Blaine replied, trying to keep a steady voice. He was suddenly nervous, palms damp as he prepared himself to tell Kurt the news. He had to, right? He had to tell him what had happened, or else this burning guilt would never go away. Taking a deep breath, he opened his mouth to spill out the words –

And Kurt lifted the roses to the standing boy with a shy grin. "These are for you," he said quietly. Blaine's heart suddenly warmed. "Me?" he stammered, shocked and pleased at the same time.

"Yes, you." Kurt replied, standing. "I saw your audition." his eyes filled with a shining light that radiated out of Kurt like a small sun. "You were incredible." he said, squeezing Blaine's hand gently.

Blaine's smile faltered. "Kurt, I –" but Kurt was shaking his head, smiling.

"Look. I don't want to hear it. You were amazing in that song, and what's more is that you were an amazing boyfriend. I cannot believe you, giving up the chance to be a star for little old me!" Kurt's tone was sweet and soft. "I want _you_ to be Tony, Blaine. I want to see you singing, I want to see you happy and I want to be the one to support you for once. You _move_ me, Blaine." he winked at his boyfriend as he repeated Blaine's own words back to him and Blaine's face was suddenly breaking out into a goofy puppy smile made all the sweeter by the way he was trying to contain it.

"Kurt," he said, suddenly serious. "I don't want to take this away from you." Blaine recalled back to Dalton. It had been the same week as that day that the curtain of cloud had been pulled back to relieve his shining sun. _Sometimes I don't feel like we're The Warblers. I feel like we're Blaine and the Pips. _

But Kurt was taking Blaine's hand and squeezing it in his own. "You're not taking it away." he said, softly. "You're giving me something. You're giving me my pride in you. You're giving me happiness. Don't you see?" He grinned up at his boyfriend, chest swelling with emotion. "Watching you makes me feel alive just as much as being on that stage does. I love you, Blaine, and I want you to do this; for me, and for yourself." Kurt lifted his eyes to Blaine's, who was staring at Kurt wonderingly, speechless. Laughing, Kurt shoved his boyfriend gently. "Say thank you, Blaine." he prompted.

Overwhelmed by the entire scene, Blaine was staring dumbly at Kurt, eyes full of emotion. He wanted to hug him, kiss him, spin him around in his overenthusiastic manner, but he was rooted to the spot. "Thank you, Kurt." Blaine responded obediently. "_Thank you._" he breathed.

"Thatta boy," Kurt smiled as he sneaked in close for a kiss in the empty school grounds. "I love you, Blaine." he whispered.

Blaine smiled, breathing in Kurt's scent as he pulled him close into a hug. "I love you, too, Kurt."


End file.
